A Wizard's Tale
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: Gandalf recommends a fifteenth member for the Company of Dwarves. Afterall, you need a Dragon Slayer to slay a Dragon.


The Prancing Pony was bustling as always, the sound of cheers and laughter and songs overwhelmed the Inn. It was filled with travelling Dwarves, Big Folk, and Hobbits who were merrily dancing atop of the tables. All seemed to be cheerful. Yet, two figures sat away from the singing and the dancing, and were so to say much more solemn. One wore a cloak over his head while other smoked a pipe, occasionally allowing the smoke to form into circles as it travelled upwards to the ceiling.

"Well?" Asked the old man, already knowing the answer.

The Dwarf king opposite him disregarded the parachement in front of him and turned his intent blue eyes to the wizard. He was content so to say. The fifteenth memeber of the Company seemed far more promising than the fourteenth - their Burglar to use the appropriate term. But the Dragon Slayer! Thorin's heart almost leaped with the thought of the opportunity to reclaim their former home and gold with a powerful wizard such as that. If he really could slay the dragon they quest would be a guaranteed success. As he thought of that he almost allowed a smile. However, Thorin knew, from his years as a Wandering Prince that if something sounds too good to be true it probably is. Therefore, he let his heart settle before he gave his answer.

"Alright Gandalf." He finally replied, "If this Dragon Slayer of your's can really slay Smaug, he may come. But if he is a hoax," he warned, "Forget him."

Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe, nodded in affirmation. He didn't hold back a smile though.

"Do not persume I would ever come before you with a hoax." He explained, "Now as for the details, I will be back within a month's time, perhaps a little bit more."

At that Thorin let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Other people have recieved news of Smaug's inactivity.

Gandalf however scolded him with a look.

"Alright, but be swift Gandalf." Amd then he leaned closer, "You do know that we are not the only ones who would be foolish enough to embark on this quest." Hurried Thorin with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Gandalf only nodded knowingly before he gathered his hat, his staff and set off straight away, rolling up the parachement before he hid it in his cloak.

"Until we meet again," He said but not before he turned back around and added, "And remeber the mark."

Thorin nodded but his mind was elsewhere. It was far away, in times long before the Dragon's raid.

* * *

Two weeks later, on a fine summer morning a tall figure, dressed in grey robes and a pointed hat, was walking on a paved road towards the famous and flamboyant town of Magnolia. With him, he carried a staff and a satchel on his shoulders. His other hand held a pipe which he enjoyed thoroughly. His long grey hair extended to his waist whereas his bushy bread was only a few inches long. He reached the top of a small knoll and the outskirts of Magnolia came into view. It was just as beautiful and lively as he remembered. He chuckled to himself.

"It's been a while my good old friend." He said to himself, as he resumed smoking his pipe and made his way to the town.

* * *

Meanwhile in the heart of the same city was a large establishment that had the privilege of being the guild hall of the wizards of Fairy Tail. It greeted any visitor with large, yet inviting iron gates with the name of the guild Fairy Tail written in majestic letters above it, accompanied by two fairies on either side. If the visitor was curious enough to venture further the sounds of a well esteemed brawl would ring out from the grand guild hall on most days. Today seemed to be one of these days as the usual battle cries erupted in the building.

"This is it! You are going down!" shouted an Iron Dragon Slayer at a Take-Over Mage.

"I will beat you like a MAN!" he roared back.

"Idiots…" muttered the Lightning Dragon Slayer snobbishly, as he sat at the table of the Thunder Tribe table. A pretty, dirty fair haired lady filed her nails casually before she replied, "Well, what were you expecting?" A green haired mage named Freed only rolled his eyes.

"Cherry Blossom!"

"Popsticle!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Freak!"

"Idiot!"

"What did you just call me?!" yelled a Fire Dragon Slayer incredulously at the Ice-Make Mage. The mentioned mage lit his right fist on fire that blazed like a crimson flower, while the raven haired ice mage chilled the air and filled it with tiny glittering snowflakes around him and prepared for an attack.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Ice Make…"

And at that exact moment, half way across the hall, an unfortunate soul named Elfman had managed to ruin a certain requip mage's peaceful early morning snack as she sat with a young Sky Dragon Slayer named Wendy, and her exceed Carla.

The beautifully molded strawberry cheesecake, decorated with the most ripe and juicy strawberry was now squished on the floor from the sudden hit from Elfman's foot.

The scarlet haired, monstrous beauty stared after the mouth-watering treat with her mouth agape, unable to comprehend the mortal sin that has just been committed. Then fury and rage began to boil her blood and the second eldest Strauss sibling was suddenly sent flying through the guild hall, hitting Gray and Natsu simultaneously.

"Oh dear…" squeaked Wendy.

"They never learn do they?" Carla mumbled to herself.

Wendy smiled sheepishly and returned her gaze to the brawl. Now a card mage named Cana, also known as Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker has joined the brawl as someone, perhaps a puppet master, broke her glass of wine… There was no need to explain where the explosions came from.

The brawl continued on, and those who decided to stay out of it were sitting near the bar. Some even made bets on the outcome of today's fight.

This small little group included some of the less impulsive and more level headed members of Fairy Tail. Levy McGarden, a petite little book worm with shoulder length blue hair. Needless to say her nose was buried in a book. Beside her was her best friend, Lucy Heartfillia. A Celestial Mage and an aspiring author, currently drinking some banana milkshake. The other two exceeds, Happy, a crazy fish loving feline furball and Pantherlilly, a fearsome looking ball of fur with a sword attached to his back were sitting on the bar counter. Then we mustn't forget about Fairy Tail's rain woman, Juvia. Ms Juvia was a helpless romantic, madly in love with Grey Fullbuster who was either oblivious or chose to explicitly reject Juvia's affections.

Aska, the most adorable addition to the family was with her parents, Bisca and Alsak, at a table that happened to be at a safe distance from the fight. She giggled as a chair hit Macao's head. Her parents only smiled sympathetically at him.

They were most certainly a lively bunch and they did have this tendency to go over the top in everything but their heart and the strong bonds that kept them together was the heart and soul of the guild and was the reason why they were the very best in the whole kingdom of Fiore. Mira Jane Strauss took a moment to glance around a guild and her heart flooded with joy as she saw her family at their liveliest.

In the midst of all this commotion the arrival of an ancient wizard went unnoticed. He stood in the doorway smiling to himself with a hint of amusement in his eyes, as if the scene before him evoked the fond memories of his youth. He eyed the guild hall in awe as his pipe emitted small puffs of smoke into the air. A young lad took notice of his entry and greeted him.

"Hello there. Are you looking for someone?" He asked confidently.

"Good day to you too, young sir. Indeed I am. You wouldn't happen to know where the Master is, would you?" asked the old wizard.

"The Master, you mean Master Makarov?" he asked suspiciously.

The old man smiled and pulled down the collar of his grey robe to reveal a blue fairy tail emblem on his chest. Romeo's eyes widened in realisation and Gandalf chuckled knowingly.

"Wow, so you are a Fairy Tail wizard too? I've never seen you around before..." pointed out Romeo.

"Oh it has been many many years since I have visited Fairy Tail, and even more since I first joined. I'm only here to visit an old friend today." He explained.

"Oh, you mean Master Makarov! Well I have seen hi-" Informed Romeo, until he was interrupted by the sudden roar that echoed across the guild hall. A tall giant loomed over the guild members, who abruptly stopped whatever they were occupied with as they gazed upon their Master's terrifying form.

"YOU USELESS BRATS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT THE MAGIC COUNCIL ISSUES US WITH BILLS AFTER BILLS FOR DESTROYING ENTIRE TOWNS BUT DO YOU HAVE TO TEAR DOWN THE GUILD HALL AS WELL?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THE REPAIRS COST?!" Roared Master Makarov furiously as he swatted his 'children' with his gigantic hand to break up the fight. Grey and Natsu were left embedded into the wall and the others ended up lying across the floor with swirly eyes.

Gandalf, in the middle of all the hustle edged forward. Makarov shrunk to his original size and huffed at his brats. He was about to return to his office when a friendly voice, that he has not heard in what seemed like a life time, call out to him.

"I see not much has changed since the last time I've been here."

Makarov's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. He turned around and a smile, so wide that it threatened to split his cheeks appeared on his face.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed in joy.

Gandalf chuckled as he embraced his friend.

Makarov was lost for words. "It...has been...how long _has_ it been?"

"Gramps, who is he?" asked Laxus as he stood beside his grandfather with his arms crossed.

"Gandalf, this is my grandson Laxus." Makarov said, almost ignoring Laxus' question.

Gandalf examined him and arched his eyebrows at the tall muscular man before him.

"Your grandson!" he said, sounding surprised, "Heavens, has it been that long?!"

"Indeed! Time flies when..." he thought for a moment.

"When you do what you do." Finished Gandalf. Makarov only laughed heartily as he repeated his words. "Yes, when you do what we do! Come my friend! Let us have a drink for old times sake!" He gestured and lead him towards the bar.

"Oh that would be nice!" replied the elder wizard.

Far over, in the other side of the guild hall Natsu and Grey were busy trying to loosen their shoulders while Erza was scolding Elfman.

"Hey, who is that old guy?" Wondered Natsu.

Grey glanced over to the subject in question, sitting with Master Makarov and Laxus.

"Huh? Oh him. I dunno..." said Grey.

"He seems to be the friend of the Master's." Suggested Lucy.

"Yeah and he is a Fairy Tail Wizard as well." Romeo butted in, "I've seem his emblem. It's blue and it right here." He pointed at his chest, just above his heart.

"Really?" Natsu looked at him, "I've never seen him around before..."

"He is soooo old..." Said Happy as he landed on Natsu's head with a fish in his mouth. "I overheard him say that he remembers Gramps getting married."

"Whaaat? He was married?" said Lucy in surprise.

"Well it is not impossible." Stated Erza.

Just then a roar of laughter erupted from the bar and Laxus' face turned tomato red while his grandfather patted his back. Mira was trying very hard to supress a laughter and clearly failing to do so. "That is very true Gandalf, I have almost forgotten how stubborn he was! Ha-ha! He refused to wear clothes for weeks!"

Natsu then began to laugh at what he just overheard. Grey smirked and in the distance hey could hear Gajeel's laughter over everyone else's.

* * *

A few hours later when Makarov and Gandalf have told every single embarassing story there was of Laxus, Gandalf, turned to Makarov and said.

"They are fine kids, you have done great as Guild Master."

"Thank you Gandalf," He replied taking a drink from his frothy beer.

"And to think that you have become a Wizard Saint!"

Makarov chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? I had a great mentor."

"Oh no, I wouldn't say mentor. I was hardly ever around. I just happened to point you in the right direction."

Makarov agreed with a _hmm_.

Meanwhile the older wizard smoked his pipe, making _puffing_ noises. For a while, they watched as the guild memebers carry on with their usual business. Then finally Makarov spoke up.

"You are here with a Request, aren't you."

"I am indeed."

"Do you have it?"

Gandalf handed him the parachment.

 _ **Dragon Slayer Wanted**_

Must be able to slay a dragon guarding the treasure.

 **Risks** include fatal injusries, torture, disease, starvation and death.

 **Candidate ** must be brave, strong and be willing to take risks for the fulfilment of the quest.

REWARD includes _**one 15th**_ of the total treasure guarded.

Makarov let out a sigh. Gandalf only eyed him encouragingly.

"You did say you wanted news if any dragons appear..." Began Gandalf.

"Gandalf," he began, "My children are brave, and I have no dought that the Wizard whom will be chosen for this quest will succeed in slaying the dragon but..."

"But you are afraid of exposing them to what lies beyond the kingdom of Foire. Dwarves, Elves, Orcs and Evil creatures." He listed, "I understand."

"It isn't just that," He explained, "You must understand, Natsu had been looking for Igneel all his life. If he finds out there are dragons further West he may never come back. I mean don't get me worng, I want him to find Igneel but he may never do and his life may just waste away."

"Well that is why we must gave him the opportunity to see for himself. You do know nothing good usually comes of trying to keep yound kids from their desires."

"I suppose you are right." Agreed, Makarov reluctantly.

"So? shall we tell him?"

"Not today. Perhaps tomorrow." He then looked at the ageless Wizard, "You are welcome to stay until then."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

The next day when Natsu was informed that he has been requested for a Quest which involved Dragon he nearly burned down the Guild Hall in happiness, much to the annoyance of his guild members.

"WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR A REAL DRAGON!" He screamed at the top of his lungs from one of the tables. "YOU ARE SO AWESOME BUSHY EYEBROWS GUY!"

To that Gandlaf's mentioned eyebrows shot to the ceiling but not without a smile on his face. Meanwhile Makarov, hid his face with his hand as he muttered angry curses at Natsu's idiocity. Gandalf, only chuckled as he leaned against the bar counter.

"He's really going to slay a dragon?" Wondered Lucy out loud. Wendy who was sitting beside her only looked at the Old Wizard intently. Dragons, real dragons. If only...

But before she could voice her opinion Gajeel headbutted Natsu.

"If you think you are going to be the only on going on this Quest you are so wrong Flame Brain!" He roared at him.

"Oh yeah? I don't hear the FIRE in IRON DRAGON SLAYER!"

"Dumbass! I want to know if he knows where the other dragons are!"

"Well duh! Don't you think I already thought of asking him that!"

"No because you have a sieve for a brain and you'll probably forget!"

"Yeah? Well your skull is so thick-"

"ENOUGH!" Interupted the Master for the sake of everyone else who was listening.

"Gandalf! The Request only asks for ONE DRAGON SLAYER, isn't that right?"

"Well, yes but..."

"There you go, Gajeel you are NOT going!"

"But Master!" Objecte Gajeel.

"No!"

"Oh let him come..."

"What?" asked everyone in unison.

"He is an Iron Dragon Slayer, am I correct?"

"Well yes, but the request..." Protested Makarov.

"Well, they can share the reward and since they are both Dragon Slayers...Two _is_ better than one after all."

"Ha! In your face Salamander! I'm going!" Said Gajel with a content smirk on his face as he crossed his arms smugly.

"Please let me come!" Came a meek voice beside Lucy.

"Huh? Wendy, you wish to go as well?" Asked Makarov, looking more and more nervous.

"Yes! I know I may seem weak but I wil give it my best!" She exclaimed.

At that, Gandalf's heart seemed to melt, though he knew that this Quest could never include a maiden as young as she is, he admired her bravery. He went over to her and crouched so he was looking at her eye to eye. He smiled.

"Young one," he addressed, "I have travelled far and wide, but not once have I seen a young maiden as brave and determined and you are." Wendy blushed at that and for a moment almost believed that she was allowed to come. Gandalf, upon seeing the hope in her eyes, almost felt his heart break as he said the next words, "However, the quest we are about to embark on would be far too danggerous, ever for a brave wizard such yourself. I hope you understand, it is not because I don't have faith in you but because I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you on this quest."

Small tears trickled down Wendy's cheeks but she smiled in understanding. She was scared she might sob if she tried to speak she nodded to show she understood. Just then Natsu shouted over.

"Hey Wendy!" All eyes turned to him, "We'll ask about Grandeeny as well, don't worry!" And he sent her a thumbs up.

Wendy smiled again and wiped her tears with the helm of her sleeve. Gandalf turned back to her and gave an encouraging smile before he stood up and proclaimed, "Alright you two. We shall leave as soon as possible, since we have a deadline to beat. Will an hour suffice for preparations?"

Natsu and Gajeel shared a look before they flashed Gandalf a wicked grin.

He returned a confused one and for the first time since his arrival wondered if his decision was indeed a wise one.

* * *

 **A.N: _More to come!_**

 _So I have decided to edit this story so it follows the original plot of the Hobbit with Natsu and Gajeel as members of the Company. I hope you don't mind this edit to the story. Please let me know what you think, I am happy to hear any suggestions, ideas, or criticism._

 **Upload Date: 10.07.2016**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not owm LOTR or Fairy Tail.


End file.
